This invention relates to apparatus for retarding or suppressing fires. The new fire retardant discharge apparatus may have a retardant and air container and mixer connected to a discharge device for dispensing retardant through the air to be deposited on a fire.
Transport of fire retardant materials to fight large fires, such as forest fires, may usually is done with the use of aircraft that may be fixed wing aircraft or helicopters. The fire retardant that may be di-ammonium phosphate, PHOS CHEK or other generally solid retardants may be dropped from the air at a fire location with a widely varying degree of effectiveness. The fire retardant drop may be affected by weather conditions as well as pilot capabilities.
Water or other fluid retardants may also be transported and dropped by aircraft. The traditional fire engine may be used to pump water to be sprayed on a fire using a hose. Water may be a relatively heavy, bulky product to carry as compared to generally dry powder type fire retardant materials.